1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a step motor of an optical disk driving system and an apparatus for the same, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a step motor by varying a frequency according to a disk speed in a playing mode and by using multiple voltages according to a driving mode, and an apparatus for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A step motor is widely used to move a sled transferring a pickup in an optical disk driving system. The pickup moves between an inner circumference and an outer circumference of an optical disk by controlling the step motor, which moves the sled in a playing mode and a search mode for a track seek and a track jump.
A conventional apparatus to control the step motor drives the step motor using a microprocessor which calculates a playing speed according to a disk speed and also drives the step motor by using a vector table in both the playing mode and the search mode. As the disk speed increases in the playing mode, a load on the microprocessor using an interrupt also increases. Further, the same vector table is used to determine a phase of the step motor regardless of the driving mode (the playing mode or the search mode), which causes much consumption of power and generation of heat.